ThunderCats Ho! - Part V
ThunderCats Ho! - Part V is an episode from the original series of ThunderCats. Written by Leonard Starr, it originally aired on September 10, 1986. Summary After overcoming every obstacle that Mumm-Ra had pitted against them, the ThunderCats finally reach Fire Rock Mountain. Now they must find a way to counteract the effects of the Thundrainium, and Jaga will have to once again face his ancient enemy, Grune. Story Just as Lion-O is about to fall, Hachiman grabs his arm and pulls him to safety. Realizing that Mumm-Ra has played him, Hachiman agrees to help Lion-O rescue his countrymen. Learning of this from his cauldron, Mumm-Ra orders Captain Shiner to converge on Fire Rock Mountain in order to attack the ThunderCats. Fortunately, Tygra and Cheetara spot the Vertus and after sneaking aboard it, tie up Shiner and his crew and set the ship on a straight course into deep space. Meanwhile, the Berserkers succeed in boarding their ship and begin firing at the Gomplin with Snarf and Turmagar on board. The ThunderKittens fly to the scene on their Spaceboards to lend a hand in fighting the Berserkers are unable to match the ship’s firepower. Fortunately, on a nearby cliff, Panthro manages to outwit Monkian and send the Fistpounder after the hapless Mutant. The driverless vehicle tumbles straight over the cliff and onto the Berserkers’ Ship, sinking it. Even after all the ThunderCats arrive on Fire Rock Mountain, they are unable to reach the Thunderian refugees due to the Thundrainium. Jaga appears and offers to seek help from the Star of Thundera. In an attempt to stop him, Mumm-Ra summons Grune the Destroyer. Grune hurls Jaga into the inescapable gravitational pull of the Black Planet but he is rescued by the Star of Thundera. The Star then changes into a talisman which Jaga gives to Lion-O. Wearing the talisman renders Lion-O immune to the harmful effects of the Thundrainium and he is able to rescue the three Thunderians. As soon as Lion-O brings the three Thunderians to safety, Mumm-Ra swoops in and grabs the talisman. Despite Jaga’s warnings, Mumm-Ra opens the talisman and the ensuing blast seemingly destroys him. The ThunderCats return to Cats Lair where Lion-O anoints Lynx-O, Bengali and Pumyra, making them the newest members of the ThunderCats. ThunderCats. Characters Vehicles Locations Trivia Goofs *When the Thunderians search for a way out of Fire Rock Mountain, Pumyra is wearing the red boots that are part of her ThunderCat costume, which she does not wear until the end of the movie. After this scene she returns to being bare footed, even during the anointment ceremony she is only shown from the knee up. **Despite not wearing boots throughout most of the movie, she lacks visible toes like the other ThunderCats, seemingly being drawn is if she still had boots despite being barefoot. Notable Quotes Lion-O: You knew my father. Lynx-O: Everyone knew him. Lion-O: You must tell me about him I just a child when we lost Thundera. Media This episode was released on the following media: VHS * ThunderCats - HO: The Movie (VHS) DVD * Season 2 Volume 1 DVD * Season 2 DVD * Seasons 1 & 2 DVD Books Storybooks * ThunderCats Ho! The Movie (Book) Comics Episode Screenshots TCatsHo5 cap1.jpg TCatsHo5 cap2.jpg TCatsHo5 cap3.jpg TCatsHo5 cap4.jpg TCatsHo5 cap5.jpg TCatsHo5 cap6.jpg TCatsHo5 cap7.jpg TCatsHo5 cap8.jpg TCatsHo5 cap9.jpg TCatsHo5 cap10.jpg TCatsHo5 cap12.jpg TCatsHo5 cap11.jpg External links *ThunderCats 1985 cartoon series on Wikipedia *ThunderCats Ho! - Part V on IMDb *ThunderCats on ThunderCats.org Category:Thundercats: 1980s TV episodes Category:ThunderCats episodes written by Leonard Starr